


Another one bites the dust

by moonlight_petal



Series: Fiction inspired by music [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Jack and Bozer have good taste in music, Mac Is a Good Friend, Mac being Mac, Mission Fic, Mission Gone Wrong, Movie References, Protective Jack, Riley is so done, Team as Family, and bad timing, getting chased by bad guys, insecure Bozer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: The team gets send out on a mission and to nobody's surprise things don't go as planned.Mac's way to deal with the situation leads to some laughter and Riley being done with her team mates.





	Another one bites the dust

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first stand alone in this series which actually might have been the initial plot bunny that brought this series to life in the first place. (The trilogy bunnies were just more insistent to be written first.) And would you look at that, it seems I finally get the hang of writing 'shorter' stories again.  
> I had this idea and it was so amusing to me that I had to share it, I hope you like it.

** Another one bites the dust **

 

~*~

 

_Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_  
_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_  
_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_  
_To the sound of the beat_

_Another one bites the dust_  
_Another one bites the dust_  
_And another one gone, and another one gone_  
_Another one bites the dust_

 

                         'Another one bites the dust' - Queen, 1980

 

~*~

 

 

"Go, go, go!" Jack yelled at the three younger Phoenix agents as they ran across a field towards an old and abandoned mansion on the other end, shouts and shots following them in the distance, fading more and more.

 

Theyall crumpled to the floor once the door closed behind them, breathing hard, sweaty and dirty but somewhat safe for the near future.

 

It was supposed to be a semi-easy mission: prevent a big gun deal on the border of Turkey and Syria from going down, apprehend the two parties involved and find out who was the asshole who betrayed his American homeland by providing the guns in question in the first place. Matty had phrased it a little differently but that was essentially what it came down to for Mac and the team.

 

The first problem in the whole scheme had been that they definitely were a Tac team or two short for the amount of people involved. Initial intel had indicated only the major players with their personal security escorts, not the two small armies they actually faced.

 

Anyway, thanks to a quite spectacular distraction built by Mac that conveniently destroyed a huge part of the weapons as well, they managed at least to fulfill the first part of their mission, the gun deal definitely was history.

As convenient as the explosion had been, though, the four of them now had two angry parties of pissed off and violent gun runners on their trail.

 

Jack had taken out a good lot of them while Mac, Riley and Bozer had worked hard on putting as much stuff they found lying around in their way to slow them down.

 

That brought them where they were now, hidden away in an old mansion. Slowly catching his breath, cautiously checking the outside once in a while, Jack clicked the release of his gun mag, sighing.

"I hate to be the guy to say it but Mac, if you had one of your brilliant ideas how to get us out of this mess alive, now would be the time to share it with the class because I'm down to my last clip and that's not going to last long." The older glanced at the three who were sitting leaned against a wall. "Or you know, anyone of you really, by now I'm not really picky anymore.

 

"Yeah thanks for that, Jack, I'm thinking alright? But so far I'm not liking the odds of any of the ideas I had. Riley, I noticed cameras all over the area, any chance you could access them?" the blond asked their resident hacker.

 

"If they are still working, which I'm not all that optimistic about given the state of this mansion, that shouldn't be a problem, give me a second." she pulled out her laptop from her backpack, immediately typing away.

 

Mac nodded, studying their surroundings, cataloguing everything that he potentially could use later on.

"You know, it wouldn't be the first crackpot idea with really bad odds you came up with and we made it work anyway, so by all means, let's hear it." Jack urged, already disliking Mac's idea on principal despite his words.

 

"Well... we're outnumbered, right? So our first step of action should be evening out the playing field and with the area outside we should be able to do just that but setting up the traps will take time which I don't know if we have enough of. We might have misled them for now but it won't be long before they find us here. That's where the cameras would really come in handy, Riles?" the blond looked at Riley.

 

"Just a second, Mac, I can... alright, we're online... it seems whoever lived here, still keeps an eye on the premises, so the cameras are still working. Lucky us..." she turned her computer to show them the screen split into six smaller windows overlooking various angles of the surroundings.

 

"Yeah, lucky us..." Bozer grumbled. "You know what would have been really lucky, if this mission for once would have gone down as easily as Matty had made it out..."

 

Jack chuckled at that.

"Well, Bozer... hate to disappoint but that happens basically never, especially not with *our* missions but you get used to it, buddy, don't worry..."

 

"Right... not helping, Jack..." Bozer shot back. He had joined them only recently on missions, hell, he had known what he was getting himself into, but watching on the screens or reading reports and actually living it were two very different things and he wondered if he really was cut out for that job.

 

"As unhelpful as the statement might have been, Jack's right, Boze, things rarely pan out the way they were first planned but don't worry, you're doing fine all things considered." Mac added, sensing the doubt in his best friend.

 

"Guys, as heart-warming as this is, didn't you say your crazy plan was time sensitive? Shouldn't you be *doing* something?" Riley interrupted before Jack could come up with yet another comment.

 

"Yeah you're right, how are the screens looking? Are our new friends already on us?" Mac said and jumped to his feet, picking up stuff quickly.

 

"So far, it looks like we're clear..."

 

"Good, keep looking, the moment someone appears on the screens, let us know and maybe try to contact Matty. Jack, Boze, let's go build some traps." he pushed some of the things, rope, empty buckets and other stuff, into Bozer's hands to grab some more things.

 

Jack led them outside, gun drawn and alert, only stopping shortly when he spotted a shovel lying in the dirt next to the door, obviously forgotten.

 

Mac directed them around the grounds, stopping here and there to set up some obstacle with Jack and Bozer's help.

"How are we looking, Riley?" Jack whispered into his comm piece, while holding a rope steady for Mac to do... something.

 

"Still looking good and clear... maybe they gave up?" the woman replied with a hint of hope in her voice.

 

"Yeah I doubt it on the grounds alone that it's us on this mission if nothing else... them giving up would really be too easy now." the older said.

 

"Not to mention that we still don't know who exactly was behind this deal in the first place. I think Matty would only be half as angry if we could at least catch a couple of them for questioning..." Mac mumbled distractedly, connecting some wire to the mechanism he had come up with that he stretched across the path as a trigger, while Bozer filled up another bucket with dirt and stones.

 

"You had to jinx it guys! We have visual on the east side of the area!" Riley snapped moments later in all their ears.

 

"Just a second..." Mac tightened one last knot. "Okay, that's as good as it's going to get, come on..."

 

Quickly they retreated towards the building and Riley, Mac taking the lead and Jack staying at the back, keeping an eye out for the enemy, while Bozer struggled a bit with two filled up buckets in between them.

 

"We should take cover upstairs, that way I can maybe put up another obstacle or two between us and them..." Mac suggested looking thoughtfully at the staircase, taking one of the buckets from Bozer, now that they were inside.

 

"You sure? We might just trap ourselves that way in case all this doesn't work out..." Jack waved his hand in the general direction of the door and the area around it.

 

"Yeah, I know it's a risk but..." the blond shared an almost helpless look with his partner. Jack understood what he meant and just nodded, leading the way upstairs.

 

Mac made short work with the buckets and a couple of supplies he found upstairs, turning the stairway into yet another dangerous trap.

 

"You know? That seriously reminds me of _Home Alone_..." Bozer said, finishing up the last knot around the banister. Mac flashed him a grin despite the rather dire circumstances.

 

"I admit I might have drawn some inspiration from that, yeah..." he chuckled. Bozer stared at him, speechless and wide eyed for a moment before he started laughing, hard and only slightly hysterical.

 

"What's with him?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow in concern at Bozer who had to fight hard against the giggles when they joined her and Jack.

 

Mac grinned, patting Bozer's back comfortingly.

"Nothing to worry about, really..."

 

Jack, however, studied Bozer curiously.

"I would guess our friend just figured out that Mac doesn't always have original ideas... don't sweat it, Boze, I felt the same way the first time that happened, let it all out." he grinned.

 

At first the woman looked a little confused until it clicked.

"Ah, you mean with this crazy _Indiana Jones/Home Alone_ inspired deathtrap you built out there, yeah... makes sense..." she returned her eyes back to the screen. "Speaking of which, I think the first one already did its job... one guy is lying on the ground and another is hanging upside down, was that intended?"

 

"Kind of yeah..." Mac grinned and huddled next to Riley to watch the progress on the screen, soon joined by Bozer and Jack.

 

In fascination they watched the group of hostiles getting decimated one by one.

"And there goes another one..." Jack smirked, his mood lightening with every guy going down and their chance of survival going up.

 

Bozer perked up at Jack's words, catching the eyes of the older, a huge grin on his lips.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, confusing Jack for all but a moment before he shared the grin, nodding.

 

Even before Mac or Riley could catch up on what the other two were talking about, Bozer started.

"Dum, dum, dum..."

 

"Another one bites the dust..." Jack joined in enthusiastically and together they continued.

"And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust, hey~"

 

At that point they broke out laughing again while Riley just stared at them disbelievingly and Mac shook his head.

 

"Seriously guys? Seriously? We're in a not insignificantly dangerous situation here and you start *singing*?" she asked.

 

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Bozer mumbled, suitably chastised, returning his eyes back to the screen watching with bated breath how a handful of the bad guys were finally advancing on the house.

 

"Yeah, what he said... and I have you know, it's a classic, Riles... now, please excuse me while I take up position and you take cover, alright?!" Jack defended himself, because it was hardly his fault that Mac had given them the perfect intro with this plan of his.

 

Whatever the hacker might have replied to Jack's words was immediately drowned out by the crashes, yells and shooting downstairs.

Jack had taken up a strategic position out of sight for everyone coming up the stairs but with the perfect view to take out whoever made it past Mac's last defense.

 

The other three had quickly scrambled back against the outer wall when bullets came crashing through the floor, dangerously close to the place they had been sitting in before.

 

Everything was over and done with in mere moments after that. Jack took full advantage of the last few bullets he had in his own clip, taking out the last three guys coming up the stairs and soon the house turned silent again apart from the occasional groan.

 

"Phoenix Tac 1 to Phoenix Field 1, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" Their comm system chose that moment to crackle alive in their ears.

 

"Here, Phoenix Field 1, we copy. About time you turn up, Carter. As always just when we finished the hard work..." Jack snarked at the person on the other end.

 

"Shut it, Dalton! We came here as fast as we could, besides you wouldn't want it any other way. And from what I can see, your boy managed just fine as always!" Carter, the Tac-Team leader, replied.

 

"Yeah well, you know Mac..." Jack looked across the room to his partner, smiling at him proudly. "I trust you and your guys round up the punks outside and we take care of the still breathing ones inside." he told their back-up, letting his gaze travel over all his kids to make sure none of them were bleeding in places they hadn't been before as they stepped closer to go downstairs.

 

"Copy that, Dalton. See you at transport. Over." Carter called back before signing off.

 

"Everyone alright?" the oldest asked despite being reasonably sure they all were relatively unharmed. At the nods of the three, he pulled his gun out once more before leading them downstairs, just in case someone down there was still conscious enough to try something stupid. "Alright, let's get this over with and go home then..."

 

Neither of the younger ones disagreed with Jack on that and they quickly had tied up those who needed it, leaving them there for the Tac-Team to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm open for ideas and song recommendations for this series. It won't be long until I'll be stuck with not much more to do than write (even more than I do now) when I don't have PT, so yeah let me know.
> 
> PPS: The next story I have planned will have all the family feels.


End file.
